I Always Love You
by Hee24
Summary: Entah kenapa aku merasa kau berubah. Tak ada senyuman manismu, pelukan hangatmu, dan kecupan lembutmu di dahiku lagi. Kau terasa begitu…. dingin. Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu Kai ? KaiHun FF. Uke!SeHun. Read and Review


Cast : - Kai  
- SeHun  
- LuHan  
- and other cast

Pairing : KaiHun, KaiHan.

Genre : Angst, Romance.

Rated : M lagi. :3

Warning : Boys Love (yang gak suka harap menjauh), typo berserakan dimana-mana, cerita rada gak nyambung sama judul, dan Angst gagal total. T^T

Disclaimer : Cast punya Tuhan YME, tapi FFnya punya author. :3

.

.

.

Let's begin~

**_Entah kenapa aku merasa kau berubah._**

**_Tak ada senyuman manismu, pelukan hangatmu, dan kecupan lembutmu di dahiku lagi._**

**_Kau terasa begitu…. dingin._**

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Tampak Namja berkulit tan meringkuk di bawah selimut hangatnya. Tidak terganggu sama sekali oleh sinar matahari dan ketukan pintu yang memekakkan telinga. Tapi akhirnya Namja itu menyerah, dia tidak bisa berpura-pura tuli.

"Aiih, menganggu tidurku saja." Namja itu menggerutu pelan dan menyumpah di dalam hatinya untuk si pengentuk pintu.

'Cklek.'

"Morning Kai~" Namja pengentuk pintu yang diketahui bernama SeHun itu langsung tersenyum manis.

"Morning." Tapi sebaliknya, Kai hanya menjawab sapaan SeHun dengan dingin.

'Lagi-lagi seperti ini.' Batin SeHun sedih.

SeHun melangkah masuk ke dalam Appartement Kai. Sedangkan Kai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. SeHun mengeluarkan bungkusan makanan yang di belinya sebelum ke Appartement Kai. Setelah menata rapi makanan tersebut di atas meja makan, SeHun beranjak membuat segelas kopi untuk Kai dan segelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

SeHun membalikkan tubuhnya saat telinganya mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dan seharusnya dia tidak melakukan itu. Karena pemandangan di depannya saat ini sangat menggoda. Kai yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan rambut basahnya terlihat sangat seksi bagi SeHun. Tetesan-tetesan air dari rambutnya mengalir melewati pelipis menuju ke leher dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam kausnya.

'Glek.'

SeHun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya pun tampak memerah sempurna sekarang.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu ?" Kai memandang SeHun heran.

"A-Aniyo, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ayo sarapan." SeHun menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang makan tersebut.

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan mengikuti SeHun duduk.

"Kai, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan nanti sore ? Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali kita berkencan." SeHun memandang Kai dengan tatapan memohon.

"Mian, aku sibuk."

Kembali, jawaban itu yang SeHun dapat. SeHun memandang dan tersenyum miris ke arah Kai.

"Eumm, ne, gwenchana."

"Aku mau bersiap-siap bekerja. Jika kau sudah selesai, pulanglah." Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

SeHun memandang punggung Kai dengan sedih.

'Aku akan berusaha membuatmu kembali seperti dulu Kai. Aku berjanji.'

**_Ini terlalu menyakitkan._**

**_Setelah semua sikapmu yang dingin, menolak berkencan, dan sekarang kau melupakan hari terpenting dalam hubungan kita._**

**_Kau melupakan hari jadi kita untuk yang pertama kalinya._**

SeHun menatap senang cake dihadapannya. Setelah berperang dengan tepung, telur, dan teman-temannya, akhirnya cake itu jadi juga. Cake bertuliskan 'Happy Anniversary KaiHun'.

SeHun bergegas mandi setelah memasukkan cake itu ke dalam kotak dan menghiasnya sehingga terlihat cantik. Selesai mandi dia segera menyambar mantelnya dan tidak lupa kotak kuenya. Sebelum pergi, SeHun mengirimi sebuah pesan untuk Kai terlebih dahulu.

"Kai, aku menunggumu di taman biasa."

Send

Sudah 2 jam SeHun menunggu Kai di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu. SeHun mengeratkan mantelnya. Ini musim dingin dan SeHun memilih tetap bertahan menunggu Kai walaupun tubuhnya nyaris membeku. SeHun mencoba kembali menghubungi Kai, tapi kembali, suara operator yang menjawab telponnya.

SeHun menyerah, jika sampai 10 menit lagi Kai tidak juga datang, dia akan pulang. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, disini terlalu dingin. SeHun memandang berkeliling, hanya dia seorang yang berada disini. Siapa juga yang mau berjalan di taman saat musim dingin seperti ini ? Saat memandang ke depan, SeHun tersenyum lebar. Itu Kai. SeHun mengambil kotak kuenya dan berjalan menghampiri Kai.

"Kai~"

"Untuk apa kau memintaku kesini ? Cepatlah. Aku sibuk." Kai memandang SeHun malas.

SeHun terdiam. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Bahkan Kai tidak meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Oke, sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Aku pergi." Kai berjalan menjauhi SeHun.

"Apa kau melupakan Anniversary kita yang ke-2 tahun ?"

Kai berhenti dan berbalik.

"Apa ?"

"APA KAU MELUPAKAN ANNIVERSARY KITA ? JAWAB AKU !" SeHun menangis. Dia tidak bisa menahan ini lagi.

Kai terkejut. Dia memang lupa kalau hari ini adalah Anniversary mereka. Kai segera berlari menghampiri SeHun dan memeluknya.

"Ssstt… Maafkan aku. Aku memang lupa. Maafkan aku." Kai berbisik di telinga SeHun dan membelai rambutnya, berusaha menenangkan SeHun.

"Ne… hiks… Gwenchana…" Lagi-lagi hanya itu yang bisa SeHun katakan. Dia terlalu mencintai Kai sehingga selalu memaafkan Namja di hadapannya ini.

Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka setelah dirasanya SeHun sudah tenang.

"Ige, aku membuatkanmu cake khusus untuk hari ini." SeHun tersenyum lembut dan memberikan cake yang dibuatnya ke Kai.

"Gomawo. Aku pergi dulu ne, pai~" Kai mengecup pipi SeHun sekilas dan berlari pergi ke arah mobilnya.

'Kau bahkan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Kai, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ?' SeHun membatin dan mulai beranjak pulang.

Kai memakirkan mobilnya di kantornya. Dia mengambil cake yang diberikan SeHun kepadanya, lalu membuang cake yang sudah susah payah SeHun buat ke tong sampah di samping mobilnya. Lalu kembali berjalan tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

**_Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, hingga aku tak dapat membedakan mana cinta mana rasa sakit._**

**_Karena aku mencintaimu, aku bahkan memaafkanmu walaupun kau berselingkuh di belakangku dan menjadikanku pelampiasanmu._**

SeHun kembali datang berkunjung ke Appartement Kai. Sesampainya disana, SeHun terkejut dengan pintu Kai yang tidak terkunci. Dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat pemandangan di dalamnya.

Kai bercumbu dengan LuHan, sahabatnya sendiri.

SeHun membekap mulutnya, berusaha untuk meredam teriakan dan isak tangisnya. Merasa dia tidak akan sanggup melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi, SeHun berlari cepat kembali ke Appartementnya.

Sedangkan Kai, masih terlihat asyik menjelajahi mulut LuHan. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa SeHun melihat perbuatan mereka.

"Eungh… Jongin-nie… aku ti-dak bi-sa bernafas…" LuHan memukul pundak Kai pertanda dia memang sudah kehabisan nafas.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Kai melepaskan ciuman mereka. LuHan dengan segera berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pandangan Kai beralih ke leher LuHan. Tapi belum sempat dia mencium leher itu, LuHan menahan kepalanya.

"Aku belum siap Jonginnie~"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku tau itu." Kai menatap LuHan dan tersenyum manis.

"Aaah, sepertinya ini sudah larut malam, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Jonginnie~" LuHan mengecup sekilas bibir Kai dan beranjak pergi dari Appartement Kai.

'Blam'

Setelah LuHan pergi, Kai merasa sangat bosan. Belum lagi juniornya yang sudah menegang karena aktivitas mereka tadi. Tapi dia sangat malas untuk menuntaskannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil kunci mobilnya.

SeHun sedang menangis terisak-isak mengingat kejadian tadi. Terkadang SeHun akan meremas atau memukul dadanya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Dan tentu saja percuma, rasa sakit itu tetap tinggal disana.

Tok…. Tok… Tok….

SeHun menghapus airmatanya kasar, lalu beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

'Cklek.'

"Kai ? Sedang apa kau di-"

Belum sempat SeHun menuntaskan pertanyaannya, Kai langsung menyambar bibirnya kasar. Membawanya ke tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Unghh… K-Kai…"

Kai yang mendengar desahan SeHun semakin terbawa nafsu. Kai membuka seluruh pakaian SeHun dengan cepat. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Kai juga ikut membuka pakaiannya sehingga mereka berdua naked sekarang.

Kai menyerang leher SeHun. Mencium, menjilat, dan menggigitnya kasar, sehingga tampak sedikit luka di leher putih SeHun. Tanpa aba-aba, Kai memasukkan juniornya-yang sangat besar-ke dalam hole SeHun. Membuat SeHun memekik kesakitan.

"Appo~… hiks… Appo… Kaii…" SeHun meremas bahu Kai dan memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

"Aaahh… Kau begitu sem-pithh LuHan…"

'DEG'

SeHun membulatkan matanya.

'Lu-LuHan ? Dia memanggil nama LuHan saat dia sedang bersamaku ?'

Hati SeHun kembali berdenyut sakit. Tapi kali ini beda, ini beribu-ribu lebih sakit daripada yang tadi. SeHun kembali menangis, bukan menangis karna rasa sakit di holenya, tapi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Kai yang tidak tau bahwa dia sudah menyakiti hati SeHun terlalu dalam dengan nafsunya menggerakkan juniornya dengan cepat di hole SeHun. Mengabaikan isak tangis SeHun menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Hiks… Berhenti…. Ini sakit Kaii… Aaahh… hiks…."

"Aaaah… Ini nik-mathh…."

Kai terus menggerakkan juniornya di hole SeHun. Sesekali dia menunduk dan menggigiti nipple SeHun dengan kasar.

"Kaii…. A-ku… Sampaii…. KAII…"

"Aku juga… LUHAN…"

Nama itu lagi. Hey Kai, tidak ingatkah kau sedang berada bersama SeHun sekarang ?

Setelah tuntas mengeluarkan orgasme pertamanya, Kai ambruk di sebelah SeHun. Sedangkan SeHun masih menangis terisak di sampingnya. Dengan perlahan SeHun mengeluarkan junior Kai dari holenya. Sedikit meringis sakit, SeHun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya. SeHun mengambil semua pakaiannya dari dalam lemari dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. SeHun berencana pergi dari kehidupan Kai. Dia akan mencoba merelakan Kai dengan LuHan. Setelah selesai bersiap, SeHun menulis surat untuk Kai.

_'__Untuk Kai,_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah pergi jauh. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku tau kau sudah bosan denganku._

_Hiduplah dengan baik dan berbahagialah dengan LuHan. Aku selalu mencintaimu… walaupun kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. :')_

_Orang yang selalu mencintaimu,_

_Oh Sehun._

Setelah meletakkan surat itu di sampan tempat tidurnya, SeHun memandang wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mengecup pipi Kai sekilas, dan mulai beranjak pergi.

'_Goodbye Kai.'_

**_Takdir begitu baik atau begitu jahat ?_**

**_Setelah sekian lama kita berpisah, kita kembali di pertemukan oleh takdir._**

**_Tapi perlu kau tau, seberapa seringnya kau menyakitiku, seberapa lama kita berpisah, aku tetap mencintaimu._**

Sejak Kai menemukan surat dari SeHun, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting hilang dari hidupnya.

Hatinya.

Ya, hatinya. Kai baru menyadari SeHun adalah hatinya. Dan sekarang dia telah kehilangan hatinya. Kai merasa sangat bodoh. Menyia-nyiakan SeHun saat dia masih berada disampingnya.

Setelah SeHun pergi, hidupnya menjadi berantakan. Akhirnya karna terus memikirkan SeHun, dia memutuskan LuHan. Dia tidak bisa bersama Namja mungil itu jika pikirannya terus menuju ke SeHun.

Dan di sinilah Kai sekarang. Di taman yang biasa dia kunjungi bersama SeHun. Sudah 3 tahun berjalan, dan jujur Kai belum bisa melupakan SeHun.

Kai duduk di kursi yang biasa dia tempati bersama SeHun. Memutar memori-memori masa lalunya bersama SeHun. Tapi ketenangannya terusik oleh Namja kecil yang berusaha duduk di sebelahnya. Namja kecil berkulit tan dan mempunyai mata yang bulat. Hidungnya yang mancung sedikit mengingatkannya pada SeHun. Setelah Namja kecil itu berhasil duduk di sebelahnya, Namja kecil itu menyapanya dengan riang.

"Annyeong Ahjussi~"

"Ne, Annyeong." Kai menjawabnya dengan ramah.

"Oh Kkamjong imnida~ Nama Ahjussi siapa ?"

'Oh Kkamjong ?' batin Kai. Itu panggilan sayang SeHun kepadanya dulu.

"Nama Ahjussi-" Ucapan Kai terpotong oleh teriakan Namja kecil itu.

"Eomma~ Eomma~ Jjongie disini~" Namja kecil itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah depan.

Kai yang merasa penasaran melihat arah pandang Namja kecil itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat orang yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

"Oh SeHun…"

"Kim Jongin…."

**_Aku tidak bisa hidup satu haripun tanpa kamu._**

**_Aku hanya mencintai satu orang._**

**_Orang itu adalah... kamu._**

**END**

FF apa ini ? T^T

Maaf kalau hancur gini~

Finally, review please~ '/\'

Balasan Review FF "My Food in the Morning."

**zhehoons : **Chanyeol itu mesum, BaekHyun baru inosen. XD NCnya kurang panas yah ? Maklum, Hee masih di bawah umur dan polos. u,u #plakk Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

**Namu Hwang : **Endingnya daebak ? Jinjjayo ? Kirain bakalan gagal itu ending. u,u Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

**mitatitu : **Kkk~ Iya poor buat SeHo. xD #ditabok SeHo Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

**is0live89** : Anaknya BaekYeol itu Hee. xD #ngaku-ngaku Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

**Aiiu d'freaky : **NCnya ChanBaek dilanjutin dalam imajinasi masing-masing aja yak. xD #dijitak Nanti deh Hee buat BaekYeol. Tunggu dapat ilham dulu. Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

**Guest****: **HOT ? Aaa, gomawo~ xD Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

**Babyryou : ** Iya, BaekYeol olahraga pagi. Bikin anak xD Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

**AnieJOY'ERS **: Iya, itulah resikonya. xD Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^

**Lian Park** : Hee gak tega bikin Baekki tersiksa. u,u Nanti deh Hee bikin ChanBaek, nunggu dapet ilham dulu. Gomawo reviewnya~ ^^


End file.
